


Kanoyaka

by MajoMagica



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Forced Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: Ayaka comes back from the dead and ties Kano to a desk before having her way with him.  Mind the tags, don't read if you're not okay with them.





	Kanoyaka

Kano shook.  He once again tried to pull the chains off, but his every move just chafed his wrists.  He was tied to his mother's desk, wrists chained to the desk's legs, tight enough that he was forced to bend over the desk.  He couldn't see behind him, forced to stare at the window blinds inches in front of his face.   
  
"Shuuya," called Ayaka in a sing song voice.  From the sound of it, she was standing at the door.  Ayaka had chained him to the desk about an hour ago and then left him there.   
  
"M-Mother, please let me go..." begged Kano.  He was past the point of acting coy.  Who knew what would happen next if she didn't unchain him.   
  
"I will, Shuuya, you just have to be patient," Ayaka replied.  There was the sound of footsteps as she grew nearer.  Shuuya felt a hand on his back as Ayaka pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving Shuuya exposed to the cold.     
  
Shuuya shivered, "Please, Mother-"   
  
"Shuuya, you aren't going to stop me so you should be quiet," Ayaka retorted.  Shuuya felt a hand running over his backside, tracing the curves in his body.  He couldn't help but feel a little aroused by it.  Ayaka gave his ass a good hard squeeze and he yelped.  "You're so cute, Shuuya," she hummed.   
  
Ayaka stepped away from him for a second, and when she returned, Kano could hear the sound of something being squirted out of a bottle.  He wasn't sure what it was until he felt something press against his entrance.  Lube, his brain supplied.   
  
"Alright, Shuuya, I'm going to prep you now, so don't be too surprised, okay?" said Ayaka.  Shuuya merely whimpered in response.   
  
Shuuya tried to free his wrists with increasing urgency when he felt Ayaka's finger press inside of him.  It was cold and slick with lube.  He yelped even louder and squirmed.   
  
Ayaka slapped his ass with her free hand.  "Don't be a baby, Shuuya," she said.  The finger went deeper and deeper inside of him, exploring his insides.  Shuuya felt hot tears on his face as he panted.  Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Ayaka pressed a second finger inside him.  He could feel himself stretch to accommodate the finger.  It was a strange feeling, cold but warm.  Just when he thought he couldn't fit anything else inside of him, Ayaka squeezed a third finger inside.  He felt incredibly full, like he was about to burst.  "What a good boy, Shuuya," hummed Ayaka.   
  
And then the fingers left from inside of him, leaving him feeling incredibly empty.  He squirmed against the cold, trying to close himself up again but failing.  He could hear shuffling from behind him, but he couldn't tell what it was.  It lasted an achingly long time before Ayaka returned to him.   
  
"This is the main event, Shuuya," said Ayaka.  "I'm going to fuck you.  Now, we'll take it nice and slow.  I even picked a smaller strap-on for you.  But you don't get to come unless it's from being penetrated today."   
  
Shuuya's eyes flew wide open.  He had heard of this kind of thing before, but never expected it to happen to him, let alone be done to him by his mother.  "Mother-"   
  
"Shush," replied Ayaka.  "I won't hear any complaining.  You're going to take it and hopefully come on the dildo."   
  
Shuuya felt something hard press against his entrance.  He begged meaninglessly for her to stop, but all the same, it began.  Shuuya felt it slowly enter his body, going deeper and deeper, until he thought it was going to go into his stomach.  His body spasmed around the dildo, trying to accommodate it.   
  
"Here we go, Shuuya," said Ayaka.  He felt the dildo pull out a little, and then Ayaka thrust it back inside him.  He couldn't help but moan.  She repeated this motion, pulling and thrusting.  Kano thought he was going to go insane from the friction.  And then it happened.  Ayaka angled the dildo just right, hitting a spot Kano didn't know existed.  He moaned loudly.   
  
"Oh, Shuuya.  Looks like we found your prostate," Ayaka giggled.  She angled the dildo so that it hit that spot just right and slammed into it repeatedly, pushing and pulling so that it got hit over and over.  Kano thought he was going to go insane.  He realized dully that he had gotten hard and was leaking precum.   
  
He could feel Ayaka's breath on his neck.  "How does it feel, Shuuya?  Having your virginity taken by your mother."  Shuuya felt intense shame at that, intermittently stolen away by the feeling of Ayaka thrusting into his prostate.  He knew he could never tell anyone about this.   
  
"You'll always be mine," Ayaka breathed, speeding up her thrusts.  He could tell that she was getting close to orgasm from the thrusting feeling.  It hurt but it felt good, the friction rubbing hard against the spot Kano liked most.  He felt his vision going white.  He was so close to orgasm, he just needed to touch himself.  He cursed the chains around his wrists, he couldn't do it.  He could hear Ayaka moan from behind him, her thrusts slowing down.  Obviously she was orgasming by the sound of her breath.  He wanted it so badly, he tried to rub himself against the desk but to no avail.  He couldn't do it without his hands.   
  
The dildo pulled out of Shuuya, leaving him cursing.  Ayaka was panting, but she had obviously ridden most of it out.  He knew he wasn't going to be able to finish at this rate.  He tried humping the desk once more, but it wasn't enough.   
  
"Shuuya," came Ayaka's singsong voice once again.  "Hold on, I'll fix that for you."  The door opened and closed.  Shuuya waited until Ayaka returned.  "This might hurt a little."   
  
Shuuya yelped as something incredibly cold was applied to his hardon.  He tried to wriggle away from it but he couldn't, leaving him forced to feel as his hardon slowly disappeared in the pain, leaving him flaccid once again without relief.   
  
"An ice pack, honey," said Ayaka.  She held it firmly against his cock until he was fully flaccid again.  "And I don't want you to touch yourself without me.  That's Mother's job.  If you do, I'll have to punish you."  Finally the ice pack was removed, leaving Kano nearly crying in frustration.   
  
He looked up to see Ayaka removing his chains so that he could stand up again.  Kano rubbed his wrists but didn't say anything.   
  
"Put your clothes back on, honey, it's time for dinner," said Ayaka. She walked out the door and into the kitchen.  Kano was left shivered in the dark, looking for his clothes.


End file.
